Troubled Birthday
by Genie101
Summary: Completed Story! Mrs Curtis didn’t die in the car crash, she died giving birth to twins . A boy named Ponyboy and a girl Named kitten. No one ever like to celebrate their birthday and with Ponyboy dead in crash with their father and soda off at war, that leaves Kitten to deal with the poor treatment of the rest of her so called family.


Kitten didn't really want to get up and to be honest she'd stay in here all Dam day if She could. But her body was pretty weak at the moment from lack of food the past week. That's how long it had been, a lousy week since the car crash. She still didn't know why Darry bothered to ever get custody of her. Lord knows he'd have rather sent her to some girl's home. She needed to eat something. Even shef she'd rather not do so.

Plus soda wasn't even here. He'd been dragged off to war a good six months before their father and Ponyboy died . Kitten didn't think Darry ever told soda at all. Soda was the only one that actually loved both her and Ponyboy. She wishes he was still alive but they got that letter a good month before Ponyboy and their father died.

Kitten slowly sat up and dragged on her hoodie. ot was the only thing of Ponyboy's that She was able to keep. The rest of the stuff got put into storage as though no one wanted the memory of them anywhere. She remembered the night they found out he was dead, they never cried for him, they only cried for their father. Where She cried for Ponyboy. Their father was a man who was kind to everyone. Everyone but her. She thinks that's where Darry gets his hatred from, is from their dead father.

She snuck her way down the hallway and went into the kitchen. she snagged a quick apple , some bread, some cheese and a glass of water. No one was up yet so she wouldn't have to deal with the snide remarks and glares they all seemed to give her. she sat back at the table eating her quick breakfast and then just stayed there. What time was it four am? Yeah that's the right time. she should be asleep in bed, but who can sleep when your starving and when your mind won't allow it. At least when Ponyboy was here, he'd help her. Maybe soda too. But he's gone and she doubted she'll ever be use to that. Even if he didn't celebrate their birthday or help them when they had nightmares. He at least kept the others from ridiculing the all the time. So there was that.

she walked her way to the bathroom to get clean before locking herself away in bed room again. she doesn't get it, at all. Johnny is abused by his folks yet they don't see anything wrong with doing this to her.

She turned the water and a very quickly cleaned herself up before hoping back out and putting her pjs back on. she rushed out just in time for Darry to be coming down the hallway to get ready for work. she was lucky it was saturday. Well lucky and unlucky. It's her fourteenth birthday today and she is pretty sure they won't want to celebrate or at all.

Kitten managed to get to her room and just stayed there waiting until someone knocked on her door to wake her up. At least now they only knocked. They use to use asher horns and think it was hilarious when she'd pop up and scream about it. But no one knocked at all. So she sat there for the longest time until she had to get up to use the bathroom. She might be pretty sad ,but not sad enough to not clean herself up and use the toilet like she needs to. She was washing her hands after using the bathroom and noticed her sleeve flopped down some.

It revealed the scars she'd made the night Soda had been announced dead to us. Not even Pony knew about them. It was bee secret. She sighed softly yanking her sleeve back down and walked into the living room room. No one was here and all of their cars were gone. They didn't even leave a note or wake her up to tell her they were leaving. They just left.

She sat on the couch and turned the tv on for some background noise. This was one of the rare times she could be in the living room without fear of being ridiculed or poked fun at all. she grabbed Gone with the Wind, a book Ponyboy use to read to her at night whenever she'd have a bad dream. she opened it to the first page and began to get lost in the story. She thinks the only reason Darry kept it was because it had belonged to our mother.

She didn't pay much attention to anything around her until she heard the door swing open and snapped her head over to see Dallas standing there. He was swaying on his feet so she'd say he was at Buck's. His eyes locked on to the book in her hands and he glared. "The hell you doing! You're not allowed to touch that dam thing! Give it. " he hissed stumbling over to Kitte. He ripped the book from her hands, then placed it back on the shelf and glared at kitten more so. She kept her head down as he spewed out comment after comment, each of them making her feel even more worthless than she had already felt.

If that wasn't bad enough the others were here and they did the same thing to her. Except for Johnny. He wasn't here otherwise he'd do the same thing too.

"No. Know what? Get out. she can't deal with you anymore. Just go." Darry snapped seriously. she got up to go grab a bag but got stopped by Darry.

"No take what you have and get out. I don't want to ever see your face around here again." He said lowly making Kitten slowly nod her head. she hadn't expected this a lot sooner than now. He could have kicked her out yesterday , but no it had to be on her own dam birthday.

she at least had warm socks on he feet so they wouldn't freeze on the cold autumn ground.

Kitten didn't know where to go at all so she found myself creeping towards the lot area. Sure socs beat greasers left and right up here, but she'd rather deal with a soc than with her eldest brother any day of the week.

As if thing couldn't have gotten worse, it started to rain and it just kept raining. she was soaked, cold and at this point, she was hungry again. she just wanted to go home but what Home was there for her? No one there wanted her to be there. She'd still be home soda had been home. He'd have ran out after her and told bad that Darry don't mean a word of what he said. But that didn't happen and at this rate she'll end up with Pneumonia. At least then she'd have a chance of Being with her mom. Her Mom , Soda and twin, Ponyboy.

It rained for a good three days I'm a row. Just as she'd get dry from the last downpour, it start all over again. The whole time no one bothered to go looking for her.

It was the fourth day of her being out here alone. She was shivering badly and even started cough worse than she had been. Her throat was burning and she wished that it would stop.

She heard footsteps and feared it was a soc or something but no it wasn't. There stood the one guy she thought she'd never see again. "No. No. You're dead. You're dead." she said shaking her head at the figure getting closer to her. He walked right up to her and gently grabbed her hand helping her up.

"Soda what's going on?" she asked her brother who gently pulled her into a much needed hug. He petted her hair to try and sooth her and it worked out rather well.

"It's okay baby. We're going home. Home where you'll be safe again. I promise nothing bad will happen to you ever again." He said gently kissing her forehead. she slowly nodded her head at him.

"Close your eyes honey. You need to get some rest I'll carrying you until we're home." Soda said gently to her. she didn't object to the idea once.

She did noticed her throat no longer hurt but just bruised that off as normal. She hadn't been coughing for a bit so she figured that's why it didn't burn now.

Soda kept walking and a sudden bright light hit kitten in the eyes. "Soda it's bright." She complained turning her face so if was closer to her brother's chest.

"I know honey but it's fine now." Soda said gently to her to ease her worries. The duo finally were home and Soda walked into her room here and gently set her down.

"No one will ever hurt you again honey. You're safe now. You'll always be safe now." Soda said kissing the top of her forehead before laying down in the bed across from her. Kitten Sighed in content happy that her brother was home again. Though she didn't remember any of the rooms being big enough to fit two large king beds.

Back in the lot a body had been found. It was of a young girl, soaked to the bone, and had just turned fourteen recently. A small smile was etched on her face, the only smile she made in the longest time. She was dead and at least now, she was safe.


End file.
